


Miracolo

by lalaith_paola



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: AU, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaith_paola/pseuds/lalaith_paola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualche volta i miracoli accadono...un finale alternativo per Ike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracolo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa drabble è inspirata al gioco di ruolo The Young Riders Italia (www.tyritalia.com), basato sull'onomonimo telefilm The Young Riders.

Ike socchiuse lentamente gli occhi, esausto, come se riemergesse da acque profonde. Aveva la testa ovattata e un dolore lancinante che gli attraversava il petto. L’ultima cosa che ricordava erano le voci disperate della sua famiglia che gli dicevano di tener duro.  
Aveva cercato di resistere, ma il dolore era troppo forte e alla fine si era lasciato andare.  
Aveva creduto che la sua ora fosse giunta, e invece…cosa era successo?  
Davanti ai suoi occhi apparve il volto di Buck. Era rigato di lacrime secche,stanco, ma sorrideva.  
“Bentornato, fratello.”


End file.
